The Kyuubi and a Raven
by GoldxSilence
Summary: The Legendry Kyuubi makes its appearance, the Uchiha bros go after it. Naruto learns of his past, choices are made. Friends and unforgettable relationships are made. OOC NaruSasu & ItaSasu. R&R! Will update when I can!
1. It's up to you two!

**Disclaimer: **

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS!!! Thank the amazing Masashi Kishimoto for that! ;DDD **

**This fanfic is purely fan based and came to me when I thought of Fruits Basket. Yes I know it contains nothing that has to do with the manga but I was inspired!! *-* Yes this is a Yaoi! So don't diss! If you don't like this kind of thing press the back button. Yes. The little arrow at the top of your screen pointing left! Or press backspace…either works. Do it now! Thank you!**

**OOC also for those who are looking for a little mix up ;P Enjoy my story and I hope to continue it!**

**R&R!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**--------------The Yaoi Corner-----------------**

**And so my first fic begins! I am hoping to keep up with it!**

Naruto: T.T but you already have a fic posted…

**So…I got bored…I do that a lot. Plus with my attention thingy its even harder to stick to one thing at a time. Distractions are just horribl—I want chocolate. *Leaves to get chocolate***

Naruto: *shakes head and sighs*

Sasuke: *Walks in a minute later* and there goes the Bipolar slight ADDified author.

Naruto: *glares* Hey Teme that's not very nice… and I don't even think ADDified is a word…

Sasuke: *shrugs* Just saying my thang.

***Walks back in holding a large cup of hot chocolate* Thang…? Wow Suke-chan…and you call ME random... and yes I am ADDified but still. Hey! THAT WAS AN INSULT WASN'T IT!?"**

Sasuke: *blinks* Yea. So?

Naruto: H-hey Sasuke! Don't make her mad!

Sasuke: *shrugs* Why not?

Naruto: B-because she's scary when angry and SHES the one WRITING this story!!!

***starts chuckling* Better listen to the fox.**

Sasuke: *sweat drops* A-ano…I forgot?

Naruto: *Horrified* HOW CAN YOU FORGET!!!! Shes going to punish you by punishing me!!!! AND IT WILL INVOLVE YOU!!!

***full blown maniacal laughter* *hides away in corner with laptop and starts tying quickly***

Sasuke: *smirks* I'm okay with that.

Naruto: I'M NOT!

***grins at audience* Read and review this chapter *looks pointedly at Sasuke and horrified Naruto* more…interesting things will show up in later chapters!**

Sasuke: *rolls eyes* Yea if she doesn't forget about it to read naughtier Yaoi…

**URASAI! T////0////Txxx O.O! =T----T= Uke-chan**

Sasuke: O0O!!!

* * *

**---------The Kyuubi and a Raven---------**

---------------------Chpt I----------------------

* * *

A tall, cold looking man walked up to a small building in a rundown district in an unknown area of San Francisco.

The heavy wind blew long black hair away from a cold and distant face as the man walked around back of the dark building and walked into an unmarked door.

"You're late Fugaku." A voice growled from the darkness of the room he entered and locked the door.

Fugaku bowed in the direction of the voice. "My apologies council. What is it you request of me?"

"The time has come. The awakening of the Kyuubi is unmistakable." Another voice stated from the dark.

Fugaku's eyes widened almost unnoticeably as he stood and stared into the surrounding darkness. "Are you positive on this? We have been searching for the destroyer for millennia!" Shock evident in his voice.

"Yes Fugaku. The signs have pointed towards this happening for some time. We have found that it is in human form but not on whether male or female. That is where young Sasuke and the intelligent Itachi come in. It should be about young Sasuke's age right now."

"What?! Then why hasn't someone gotten a hold of it before hand?" Fugaku stated incredulously.

He heard a couple different sighs.

One voice answered. "Because someone apparently has obtained the knowledge of our search for the Kyuubi's unique power and has hidden it from us. The time is near for its awakening. We don't know when exactly but it may be soon. Maybe even today."

Fugaku nodded taking the information in. They had finally found it! The Kyuubi. The nine-tailed demon! Oh the power and the glory of getting his hands on such a creature!

"We will send all information relating to this discovery. Now Fugaku! Prepare your sons! The fate of the Uchiha clan is up to them!" An old wizened figure proclaimed from the darkness. "Go now! To Tokyo, Japan!"

"Hai!"

--------------------**At the Uchiha house hold**----------------------------

"What?" A raven haired boy of 17 with spiked duck butt like hair stared on in shock while his brother remained silent. "They found it?"

Fugaku nodded to his sons, glancing between them. "The council, since it is now about your age Sasuke, has decided to send you two to Tokyo, Japan to find it. Now remember. They have no knowledge of sex. But since it is around your age it should be going to a school somewhere. Tokyo is the closest we have gotten. You both will be enrolled by this Monday to separate schools. Sasuke, you to a high school in the most populated area and Itachi to a college nearby."

They nodded. Well. Sasuke nodded and Itachi 'hn'd'.

"This mission will start immediately upon arrival in Tokyo and I will expect weekly reports on any findings you have."

This time they both nodded.

"You have one full year to find this Demon. Any longer will show failure of the Uchiha name. So I expect you to find it soon." Fugaku threatened strongly.

They nodded again and Fugaku dismissed the brothers.

Sasuke sighed to himself as he bypassed Itachi and went to his room to pack for the trip the next morning. 'One year. I will find it sooner father. And maybe _then_ you will accept me for as I am. An Uchiha with pride. Not disgrace.'

* * *

-------------------------**Somewhere in Japan**-----------------------------

* * *

_-- I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over  
I'll love you forever, but now it's over_

_Hot sweat and blurry eyes  
We're spinning round a rollercoaster ride  
The world stuck in black and white  
You drove me crazy every time we touch—_

**_SLAM_**

"Stupid Monday's…" A blonde haired boy sat up in his bed and stretched until he heard his back pop. "Ah… much better!"

Rubbing the leftover sleep from his eyes, Naruto got out of bed and after dressing in his chosen outfit of loose shorts and a black wife beater for the day (he likes winter) he walked into his bathroom and cleaned himself up some by brushing his hair and teeth, going to the bathroom in the process. After he stood in front of the mirror stared happily at his reflection.

Still gorgeous! Let's see now...

Blonde hair? Check.

Blinding blue eyes? Chickadee-check.

Gorgeous smile? Check-o-mundo.

Whisker-like birth marks on his cheeks? Check times six.

Fox ears and tail? Chec- WHAT!!!

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE!?**"

_------------Downstairs------------_

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE!?**"

Iruka jumped and sighed as he glanced at the calendar.

The current date circled in bright red ink.

November 13th 2009.

The day of the awakening.

Unlucky Friday the 13th.

Sipping at his coffee as he listened to his adopted son curse upstairs he sighed. "And so it begins."_

* * *

_

_--------------------END OF CHAPTER I--------------------

* * *

_

***cheers* OMG I ACTUALLY MADE A CHAPTER MAKE SENSE!!! ...I think...WHOOT YEA! Short I know but im just getting started!**

Naruto and Sasuke: *shakes head*

Sasuke: Yea…amazing *sarcastic*

Naruto: *nodding* yea you actually did it! Hey…fox ears!? This better not get kinky!!!

***innocent* don't worry *smile* you'll like it**

Sasuke: *dirty thoughts surrounding fox eared Naruto* *leer* oh yea you will

Naruto: not you too…

**Read and review! And these two will have fun! *wink wink***

Naruto: HEY!

Sasuke: *evil planning laugh*

Naruto: OxO!!!!


	2. Shocking Discoveries

**Ok for the disclaimer I posted it for the first chapter already and so I am not going to do so other than KISHIMOTO MASASHI IS AWESOME!!!!!! It would be even better if he used his unique ideas for Yaoi! ;P. But any ways… Go back a chapter if you want to read the disclaimer.**

**A/N: I know that Iruka mentioned it being Nov. 13. Or, Friday the 13****th****. It has nothing to really do with the awakening but I had to put something in there that might seem a little bit Unlucky for Naruto if you know what I mean. So it is almost thanksgiving in the story and yes, I like Friday the 13****th****. So R&R and don't diss!**

* * *

--------------**The Yaoi Corner**--------------

* * *

**OMFG I'm actually writing another chapter!!! OxO''' I'm on a roll! =^0^=**

Naruto: Yea…we're severely surprised…about…that *staring into space with blush*

***evil grin* Why are you blushing**

Naruto: O//////O!!! NOTHING!

Sasuke: Thinking dirty thoughts about me Dobe? *smirk*

Naruto: *growls* Never! *blushes harder*

Sasuke: *chuckles evilly* oh you will soon Dobe, you will soon…

***rotflmao* OMG you two fight like a married couple in denial! This is too good!**

Naruto/Sasuke: *sweat drop* WE DO NOT!!!

***grins***

Naruto: *eyes wide and still a bit red* *gulps* oh no…

Sasuke: What?

Naruto: *sees plotting gleam in authoress' eyes* *face drains of all color* she's planning something…and it involves us!!!

Sasuke: *sees gleam* …okay now your scaring even me.

***clears throat* *ignores* Okay fellow Yaoi fans! Read and review and I'll add even more next chapter!**

Naruto: *horrified* *hides behind Sasuke* S-she's already plotted, planned and thought it through!

Sasuke: *stares at author* is it kinky? *eyes wide*

***nods enthusiastically***

Sasuke: *sighs in relief* Oh goddess I thought you'd do something normal.

***stares* but I'm NOT normal…oh, and the kink won't happen for multiple chapters yet…but it'll be good! Be glad I stuck with the story THIS far!**

Naruto: *cries silently in defeat*

Sasuke: *shrugs* as long as it gets in there somehow…I don't care. Just make it good!

***grins* okies!!! R&R people….R&R!!!! *gasps horrified* OMFG I FORGOT MY HOT COCOA!! *races to nearest supermarket***

Naruto/Sasuke: *sigh* TT-TT

Sasuke: Aw she needs to write more still…

Naruto: *huffs* well if you ask me I'm better off…

Sasuke: *glares*

Naruto: *glares back* okay, okay I get it! Jeez… take that tampon outta your arse and grow some…

Sasuke: SHINE!!! *growls and chases*

Naruto: *runs for dear life* HELP ME!!!! I'M SORRY SASUKE I DIDN'T MEAN IT I SWEARS!!!!

Sasuke: *tackles blonde into headlock*

***comes back in* Hey guys what do you think about me putting you two in…maid…what are you doing?**

Naruto: *gasps from within headlock* help… me!

***stares and shrugs* Nope. Wayyy too kinky. Continue please! *goes back to typing sipping her cocoa***

Sasuke: SHINE DOBE!! SHINE!!! *looks at audience* R&R.

Naruto: x''''''' *passes out*

* * *

------------**The Kyuubi and a Raven**--------------

-----------------------**Chapter II**----------------------

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO ME!?"

"Now, now Naruto calm down."

"WHY DO I NEED TO CALM DOWN!?" He shouted. "I HAVE SCHOOL IN AN HOUR! I CAN'T GO LIKE THIS!"

Iruka sighed, wincing at the volume in which was used. "Because if you want to go to school you ARE going to have to CALM DOWN!"

Naruto plopped down in the nearest seat and held his breathe as he told himself to calm down. The ears flat on his head.

By the time he managed to calm down his face was beat red and Iruka was looking at him worriedly. "Naruto? Naruto are you okay?! BREATHE SON BREATHE!"

Gasping for breath the redness in his face disappeared and he stared blankly at Iruka for an explanation.

The brown haired man sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry Naruto but you're going to have to wait until after school for me to explain. It is Friday after all so I can explain things to you tonight."

Naruto opened his mouth to complain but Iruka cut him off.

"It will be a LONG explanation okay? So you have to head straight home, not go out with friends this weekend. I'm not sure how else the Kyuubi will affect you so until then you need to be careful. Visit me during lunch too! Just in case!" He chided.

"But Daaaadd…" Iruka watched in amusement as the ears flickered back and forth wildly, Naruto apparently forgetting about them for the moment.

Iruka's eyes widened slightly when he saw swift movement behind him.

"I'm sorry Naruto but until you get the hang of your new abilities you have to be cautious! There are many things you do not… know...is that a tail Naruto?"

"Yea, yea freaked me out too. Still freaking. But what's a Kyuubi and what do you mean by abilities?"

Iruka sighed. "All in due time Naruto. But for now I think you will figure some things out on your own." He looked at the fuzzy yellow/orange, black tipped ears and tail still attached to the unknowing blonde. "As for now we need to hide those ears…and tail…"

Naruto watched in confusion as his Dad walked out of the room and headed upstairs, going into his room.

He frowned as he heard things being tossed around and Iruka muttering to himself. His ears flickered back and forth again.

Something about 'Where the heck did I put it? I know it's in here- AHA! Found ya you little devil!'

Naruto minutely wondered to himself how on earth he even heard his adoptive father from so far away and so clearly. 'Huh…I guess this is some of what Dad meant about new abilities…huh…interesting…' He grinned slightly to himself as he listened minutely to some music being played loudly from a couple streets over. 'Ooh I like this song…'

"Okay Naruto. I'm going to give you something that will hide your appearance but you need to keep it out of sight! It is very important that no one finds out!" Iruka said coming downstairs holding a small box.

"…?" Confusion was written clearly on Naruto's face.

He watched as Iruka opened the box and pulled out a necklace on a black chain. It has a long blue stone attached to it and had a silver piece on each side of the stone. "It's pretty Dad but what is it?"

"It's a necklace."

"I know it's a necklace but where did you get it? What does it do?"

Iruka sighed in frustration and looked at the clock. It was time to leave. "Put it on and you will find out."

He watched as Naruto handled it delicately and placed in around his neck and put it under his shirt.

"What now Dad? I don't feel any different."

"Take a look in the mirror Naruto."

He walked into the hallway and into the bathroom next to the kitchen. "HOLY MOTHER OF RAMEN!" Iruka chucked at the childish antics of his adoptive son as said person came bounding back down the hall. "It's MAGICK DAD! THEY'RE GONE!!!"

He shook his head. "No they are merely hidden. By that necklace." He looked at the time again and grabbed his paper work and Naruto's backpack. "Time to go."

"B-but Dad--"

"Enough Naruto! Into the car! I will explain later! If you make me late you will be grounded. Weird happenings or not!"

He gulped and grabbing his bag from Iruka as he zoomed past out the open door and hopped into the car. "Come on Dad we're going to be late!"

It was tense and quiet on the ten minute drive there. Both were thinking different things.

Iruka worrying about how Naruto was going to take everything once it was in the open, and if he had enough free time to keep an eye on him.

Naruto was wondering what the hell was going on and if the day could get any worse.

Pulling into the teacher's parking lot. Naruto took a second to look at the school.

Konoha Leaf was big for a public school. Tall bland tan walls made up the building.

The schools black Dragon mascot was painted on the wall facing the main road and the green leaf logo surrounded it.

Sighing he got out and started to walk into the building and stopped to look at his foster father. "Dad?"

Iruka looked up and paused by his son. "Yes Naruto?"

Naruto looked him in the eye.

"Who _exactly_ gave you this necklace? At least answer me that now."

Iruka sighed. "It was handed down as a family heirloom. Your family heirloom." He stared at his son. "Your parents handed gave it to me for you when your time came."

"M-my real parents?"

"Later Naruto. Get to class." With that Iruka walked into the school towards first period.

Naruto followed but at a slower pace. 'My parents? But…man this is confusing.' He looked up as he made it to English and went to the back and sat down in his assigned seat staring off into space. 'Iruka you better tell me everything…I need to know…something tells me something bad is going to happen if you don't…and soon'

* * *

---------**END OF CHAPTER II**----------

* * *

**OMFG I FINISHED!!! FIRST CHAPTER TO EVER HAVE A SECOND CHAPTER! WHOOT!!!**

Sasuke/Naruto: *claps*

**Thank you thank you! And now to start on the third chapter. Man I'm on a role!!! Two chapters in the same length of time! Wow…**

Sasuke: How come I wasn't in this chapter?

**You will be in the next so don't complain!**

Itachi: Writing another Yaoi?

***nods grinning***

Naruto: GAH! ITACHI YOU SCARED ME! *clutches chest*

Itachi: Can you put what I suggested in there too?

Sasuke: *sighs* it better not be perverted

Itachi: *smirks* but Ototo, it involves _us_.

Sasuke: OxO'''''''' *faints*

Itachi: *stares* but I swear it won't hurt…much

Naruto: OMFG INCEST!? OoO''' O.O! -____- strangely that's hot…GAH! NO ITS NOT! *faints*

Itachi: *smirks* not saying a word! Find out on your own!

**Yea the thought is hot!!! *drools* Okay! And I'll even make him participate! But you owe me more hot chocolate Ita-kun! And who knows! It might not be what everyone thinks it is!**

Itachi: *nods* Fine with me.

**YAY!!!! R&R PEOPLE! We have more exciting stuff up ahead!**


	3. Secrets and the Past revealed

**Okay! As I said in the previous chapter, the Disclaimer is in the first chapter! **

**YES this is YAOI! Don't like go back. Yes press the back button! The little left pointed arrow at the top left of your screen! If you like YAOI then more power to ya! So on with the third chapter of The Kyuubi and a Raven!!!! WHOOT, WHOOT!!!**

* * *

**I would like to thank these people for their wonderful reviews for reviewing my story in ****such a short amount of time!!!**

Akkiofthefunk

Dragon77

Diaryanjo

Xrowa-chanx

LovelessxHeartlessxSoulless

**Thank you all so much and I hope you and so many more ppl will continue to read this!!! ENJOY!!!!!**

**Support the Bunnies!!!**

( )_( )

(='.'=)

(")_(")3

* * *

----------------**The Yaoi Corner**----------------

* * *

**Tada! The third chapter of The Kyuubi and a Raven!!! I told you I was on a role!!!**

Itachi: Hai, Hai. But you need to check on your other stories too!

**Nah! Like I said before, I got bored…I'm going to delete them sooner or later anyway. T.T'''**

Naruto: BUT WHY!? I like the soap opera one! They are awesome! Especially the gay ones -////-

Sasuke: HAH! I knew you were really gay! *grins*

Itachi: Sasuke you don't have to be gay to enjoy gay soaps.

**Uh huh sure ya don't. But they have their good points for non gays too!**

Naruto: Yea! I just think they're funny! I mean…who wouldn't think it's funny that '_Fabio is so much better for Marco then Steve is! But even then, Steve just won't give up on Antonio who is jealous of Marco who love's Fabio who is threatening Steve who shouldn't even be part of the so called love triangle!!_ _(From Soap Operas and Clones)_

Itachi/Sasuke/**Authoress:** (O.O)!?!

Naruto: *ginning and on a roll* And _they wouldn't even be in this mess if it weren't for Joe the gay homo, who doesn't even like them but gets a kick out of starting a so called lover's' feud!_ *puffs for breathe* man those guys make me mad! _(Continued from Soap Operas and Clones)_

Sasuke: …h-how on earth did you remember that?!

Itachi: Okay…maybe his _is_ gay…

Naruto: O///////////////OXXX **I AM NOT GAY**!! T/////T I just remembered it because it was interesting and had a good plot! That is all!

**Suuurrreeee whatever you say Naru-chan whatever you say…**

Sasuke: *clears throat* well I on the other hand, liked my study time! Though…sadly Naruto you were not in it. I managed to hook Neji AND Gaara though... Mah am I lucky and hot!! *daydreams* V//////////////V

Naruto/**Authoress:** Yea but you were UKE!!! *rotfltao*

Itachi: *amused* anyway while these two discover their unique gayness…

Naruto: I AM NOT GAY!

Sasuke: *looks at Naruto blushing slightly* *looks away*

Itachi: You may review this wonderful chapter and hope that sooner or later our "mine and Sasuke's" time will come to be together *chuckles maniacally* Oh happy times!

Sasuke: OxO!!!!

Naruto: O/////////O

**O////,////O!!! Oh my… The images!**

Sasuke: *blushes* PERVERT!!! *runs from the room*

* * *

----------**The Kyuubi and a Raven**------------

--------------------**Chapter III**-------------------

* * *

Sasuke walked into the kitchen of his and Itachi's new temporary two story house.

"Hey Itachi?" He called behind him. "Do you know if we have any tomatoes?"

"Hn. No." Itachi walked in and set up the coffee pot. "We need to go shopping. Tomorrow we have to check out Tokyo and see if we find any clue on the Kyuubi's where-abouts before we start our classes the next day."

Sasuke groaned. "I guess I'll go shopping then." He made to leave.

"No. We will both go. The last time you were in charge of shopping you brought home nothing but tomato related food products."

Sasuke smirked. It was their parents' fault after all, they made him go. "Tomatoes are good. So?"

Itachi flicked him on the forehead on his way back into the living room. "Because Sasuke, you are the only Uchiha who actually likes that stuff."

Sasuke held his forehead pouting. "Well you didn't have to flick me." He complained before following his brother. "You can go shopping this time if you're so worried about being over populated by tomatoes Aniki."

Itachi looked at him blankly. "No, we need to set up times to keep a watch out for the Kyuubi not waste time going shopping right now. You can get some later."

Sasuke shrugged and grabbed his keys off the table by the front door. "Alright then. I guess I'll get what I want then. But then again…we could both go and you can get your precious dango and I can get my tomato's so nei--"

The younger raven stared in amusement as Itachi walked quickly out of the living room only to come back with a coat and shoes already on. "Let's go."

Sasuke snickered to himself slightly and followed Itachi out the door.

He just knew his brother wouldn't pass up a chance to get dango especially since their father wasn't around to complain about their odd eating habits.

It was interesting though, everyone in the Uchiha family liked soba. But it was only him and Itachi who favored the oddest things.

And yes, for their family, Dango and Tomatoes were weird. Especially when it was all the Uchiha brothers wanted to eat…

Quickly he followed his brother to his 2009 Sports car and hopped in as his brother started the vehicle. "After we shop lets drive around and check out the town a little. Get used to the scenery and get that much closer to finding the Kyuubi." Sasuke suggested.

Itachi 'hn'd' and took off down the drive.

* * *

"The Great Kyuubi is well known in History and folk tales around the world." Iruka started making sure he had his son's attention. "Four two millennia, it was known to destroy cities and continents with just a swipe of its paw and used its demonic magic against any and all who stood in its way. It has been said that the Kyuubi was a vicious fox demon on a relentless mission of vengeance against the country that doomed its very own life and soul."

Iruka took a big breathe and handed Naruto an old, thick book across the living room table where they sat on the surrounding couches to talk. "This country was and is known as the Land of Fire or Konohagakure as we know of it."

"Wasn't that the shinobi city of Leaves that was nearly destroyed?"

Iruka nodded. "One millennia ago, the city of Leaf and the demon made a pact that stated that as long as the Kyuubi left the village alone, no harm would come of its own."

Naruto nodded in confusion but understanding most of what he was being told, putting aside the thick volume to read later. "But then something bad happened…"

Iruka stared at his hands. "The pact stayed intact until the unforeseen happened. One hundred years ago yesterday the Great Kyuubi attacked Konohagakure after its mate and cubs were captured, tortured, and then burned to death. Apparently, although it was a demon, it was able to reproduce and some of the Leaf's council saw this as a threat, even though they wanted to use the Kyuubi for its tremendous and terrifying power. When the Kyuubi found out about the Leaf's betrayal it used its tremendous strength and power to burn the Leaf and watched in glee and remembered grief of its family as innocent people suffered in its revenge."

Naruto's eyes dimmed, head nodding in understanding. "The poor thing. No wonder it attacked. But… to kill so many innocent people…"

The brunette nodded. "It continued this rampage for a series of two days before it was stopped by the city's mayor, or Hokage, who used his shinobi gifts to seal the Kyuubi's power and spirit into his newborn son who was not even half a day old."

The blonde gasped. "Why--?"

"As his son, the Hokage knew he would grow to be very powerful. But in sealing the demon, he sealed his own fate also."

"What do you mean?"

Iruka stared at Naruto firmly. "In order to seal the demon the Hokage had to die."

The blondes eyes widened.

"The child grew older," Iruka continued. "And was hated by the village for whom the demon attacked. Throughout those years, even though the demon was sealed in him, no sign of the Kyuubi was seen. The child himself never even knew it was sealed in him until a villager tried killing him, spilling the story about what happened and after, was killed by the child in its own fear and grief. The child knew then disappeared the next day without a trace.

"Not quite thirty years later the demon reappeared. Apparently the young man was not strong enough as he grew into adult hood to keep the powerful demon contained. And it killed him as it regained its body…for the most part anyway."

Iruka had Naruto's full attention. "What happened to the fox?"

"According to records, after it appeared it was only for a few seconds, when it disappeared again. At almost that same time, a boy of ten was found unconscious at the side of the road near central Japan. He had red hair and red eyes, but the most defining attribute was the six whisker-like marks found on his cheeks."

Naruto raised his hands to his own cheeks and stared at Iruka. "But I have them too does that mean…?"

Iruka raised his hand for silence and continued. "When he was found he could remember nothing of his life before waking up on the side of the road other than his name. Keishin."

Naruto smiled a little. "Strong heart."

Iruka smiled slightly too. "Throughout the next twenty years of his life he got married to the daughter of a prestigious chief and soon his wife was with child. He didn't find out until towards the end of the pregnancy that he was THE long lost grandson of the original Kyuubi container, and currently was the holder of said demon. It is said he claimed it talked to him and described the demon as a male. The Fox tempted him to do evil, which he did fortunately did not commit to. He sure did live up to his name."

Naruto gasped quietly.

"After finding out he talked to his wife who understood. She told him that they would do all they could to protect their child, and that she trusted him with her life. When their child was finally born, even though the little girl had the whisker marks, sadly she did not live long after birth, for her heart had failed her. Keishin and his wife lived together in muted grief up until his wife got pregnant again two years later. This time it was a boy."

"As soon as their son appeared into the world he felt any and all presence of the Kyuubi leave him. The child was born premature, but lived strongly. He had red hair and blue eyes. He was the new container. The child's name was Nibantou. Or, Second Child. The transfer had took a great deal out of Keishin, and given a limited time of fifteen years to live by the hospital, he set about a way to hide the Kyuubi's power from the outside world to protect his family, managing to create a blue crystal that made the effects invisible to everyone when it was on or near the body of the container.

"He managed to finish it when the boy was eight. Someone had found out about the Kyuubi and its power and had kidnapped the boy in greed, before he could hand over the crystal. Full of worry and anger for his child's safety, Keishin searched in vain for six years alongside his equally worried wife when he finally came upon a clue of where he might be. Not sure whether his son was still alive or not, he made haste and, in complete secrecy with the help of the organization ANBU, they managed to safely retrieve the boy, but the boy's captor, who went by the name of Sannin Orochimaru, and his assistant disappeared before they got to the scene."

"Was the boy alright?" The blonde asked.

"He fortunately couldn't remember anything during the six years he was there. But when they went to get him out of Sannin's hideout, there was an explosion, making Keishin lose an arm, and his wife."

Naruto had tears in his eyes.

"Because of his fear that the man who kidnapped his son before would kidnap him again, he sent Nibantou to a friend of his family in Europe along with his knowledge of the Kyuubi, life, and the crystal, and told the fourteen year old boy he was to hide. Never show his true self to anyone unless they were completely trust worthy. Keep the Fox Demon a secret for he is the one, if known about, that will either kill you or keep you alive. Not long after Nibantou left, the man passed away praying with his dying breathe that his son be kept safe."

"..." Iruka sighed as he saw Naruto accidently let a tear or two slide.

"Not much has been known other than the boy married and had a child also who contained the Kyuubi. It was then the trail completely disappeared and no one had heard of the Demon until seventeen years ago. You see, when a child is born and they Kyuubi is transferred, the attributes of the fox show for an hour after birth before disappearing and reappearing years later when the child comes of age."

"Naruto."

The blonde stared at him and sat up straight.

"Seventeen years ago there was a bombing on central Australia and I was called in to take care of a child whose parents were known as the famous Namikaze's were killed because of it. I was but nineteen when I was called from the ANBU task force to take care of him by myself and take him some place safe. I was given the child's name, general information, family history and a blue crystal that was attached to a black necklace."

Naruto's eyes widened. "My...parents? You were part of ANBU?!"

Iruka nodded. "Your parents were known as Namikaze Minato and Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina. Your mother was the Kyuubi container up until you were born. The day they died to be exact. Your name is not Naruto Umino as you know. It is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and you are the inheritor of the Namikaze Toys supply chain. The head owner, but you will not be able to claim the company until you turn eighteen.

"You are the Kyuubi container of today. You have a big responsibility to uphold. You need to keep him a secret. If you don't there may be dire consequences." He stated to the shocked blonde. "Yes there will be times it is hard to contain it, but you are strong Naruto."

Naruto sat in shocked silence for a while. "Is this the main reason why we move every few years?" He stayed still when Iruka nodded and processed everything the best he could.

"So...this means everything you told me is my family history?"

"What we know of it."

"How long have you been in ANBU?"

"Since I was thirteen."

"..What is the ANBU"

"ANBU, or Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai which in English translates to Special Assassination and Tactical Squad. We are also known as Block Ops."

Naruto nodded. "I have read a little bit about them in some history books but have never really paid attention...did you...kill anyone?"

Iruka's eyes softened at Naruto's apprehensive look. "Only those like Sannin Orochimaru. And worse."

Naruto's eyes widened in panic. "Is that guy still alive? What if he comes after ME!?"

"That is why we are moving so much Naruto. We have been keeping our eyes and ears out for any clue as to where the Sannin might be, we do know that he is fairly old but somehow manages to look like he is barely into his forties. He will not get you Naruto. ANBU and I will make sure of it."

Naruto sighed. "Dad? About the Kyuubi...will he talk to me?"

Iruka shook his head. "That we do not know. It didn't talk to your mother so we are not entirely sure if it will talk to you. But don't panic if you start hearing things that are not there. And do not give in to anything the demon might say. That is of upmost importance."

The blonde nodded. "I understand. I am going to go lay down." He rubbed his eyes. "I need to sleep on this load of info if I'm to make heads or tails of it."

Iruka nodded sighing and smiled. "Just don't forget, even though tomorrows Saturday you still have chores young man."

Naruto chuckled, getting up and grabbing the almost forgotten book off the table. "I know. We are going to talk more tomorrow to right?" He left the room to head upstairs to his bedroom after Iruka nodded.

Listening to his adoptive son close his door, Iruka walked to the phone and dialed. "It's me." He stated when the other end was picked up.

_Does he know?_

"Yes. We just finished, he's gone to bed."

_Good Dolphin-Chan! It's about time!_

Iruka flushed. "Don't call me that Kakashi!"

There was chuckling at the other end. _Yare, yare Iruka-Chan. I will be there by Sunday with Jiraiya. Inform Naruto tomorrow that his godfather and I need to speak to him._

Iruka smiled. "So soon though? Did you miss me that much Hatake?"

_Ooh your words wound me. Since you left ANBU to protect the kid of course!_

Iruka blushed. "R-right...see you two Sunday then."

_Sweet dreams Dolphin-Chan! _

"DON'T CALL ME T---"

_Beep-Beep-Beep_

With a sigh Iruka hooked the phone back up and headed off to bed. He just knew it was going to be a long weekend.

* * *

**OMG Another chapter!!!! Sweeeeeet! **

Itachi: ...heheh...Dango... *drool*

Sasuke: ...tomatoes... *drool*

Sasuke/Itachi: *looks at the each other and leave* Be back in a few!

Naruto: *shakes head* They're worse than me and ramen!

**Mah...true-true...but Dango's are good...and the only kind of tomato I like is a processed one**

Naruto: *sweat drop* I still don't understand how you can like ketchup so much and hate tomatoes...

**Hey! You hate them too!**

Naruto: *nods* too healthy... but ketchups gross...

***glares* take it back!**

Sasuke/Itachi: *come back in eating with tomatoes and Dango*

Sasuke: the Dobe's right. Ketchup is awful. Doesn't even taste like a tomato.

**...You guys are so mean...HEY! I HAVE A TACO THEORY!!!!**

Naruto: random much?

Sasuke: *nods* *munches on tomato*

Itachi: I've already heard it. It's pretty good! Especially the part about the Mayonnaise queen dying from an overdose of ranch... *munches on Dango*

***nods enthusiastically***

Naruto: sounds interesting...

Sasuke: *nods* let's hear it then.

**YAY!!! I believe that Taco's..................that Taco's..................umm Taco's---**

Itachi: *horrified* OMG I think she forgot!

Sasuke: that's sad...even for you...

Naruto: *nods*

**STHU! I haven't said it in such a long time...that it escaped me...*shifty eyes* I do know it contains Taco's, the Fly Army, Rabbid Squirrels, Soul Sucking penguins, Evil bunnies from hell, and the Mayonnaise queen who dies from an overdose of ranch! And a few others I think...I just forgot how it went together. *cries***

Itachi: *shrugs* it will come back to her one of these days...

Naruto: hope so. It sounded like it was going to be note worthy!

Sasuke: *finishes off tomatoes* you really think she's going to remember? It's like saying I will become a superhero, flying off to fight crime.

Naruto**: **OxO*starts laughing at the image*

**OMG *rotflhao* **

**Authoress/**Naruto: **HEY! ***grins at each other pointing at Sasuke* **GAY-MAN! ***cracks up laughing*

Sasuke: *mortified*

Itachi: *snickers and joins in* hey, hey! *gets everyone's attention and points at Sasuke and whispers* And when he flies...his but whistles!!!!

*_everyone but Sasuke LTAO*_

Sasuke: *glares and turns away in a huff* Screw you!

Naruto: *laughs loudly on ground* N-no not u-us...hahahahahahahhahaah!!!

Itachi: *snickers* I think he mean Screw YOU.

Naruto: *laughing and nodding*

Sasuke: *whips around and walks over to the red faced blonde* ...oh really.

Naruto: *stops laughing* *gulps*

Sasuke: *tosses blonde over shoulder and heads from the room* We'll see about that.

Naruto: HELP!!! RAPE!!!

Sasuke: *chuckles evilly* it not rape Dobe. It's just sex you never knew you wanted!

Naruto: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Itachi/**Authoress:** *ignore blondes cries for help*

**Well as Naruto and Sasuke go and get better acquainted...**

Itachi: ...review this chapter please! And she will do her best to remember her Taco theory!

***nods* REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! **

* * *

SUPPORT THE BUNNY!!!

( )_( )

(='.'=)

(")_(")3


End file.
